


you’re gonna have to rush to do laundry after this

by Tear_In_My_Car_Crash_Heart



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Omorashi, Piss, Shy, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 15:36:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18943879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tear_In_My_Car_Crash_Heart/pseuds/Tear_In_My_Car_Crash_Heart
Summary: pete and mikey have a time in pete’s car





	you’re gonna have to rush to do laundry after this

Mikey stared at the clock. He couldn’t wait to get home and use the bathroom. He didn’t like going in public, sometimes he did, like if it was one of those single person bathrooms. They have a couple of those in the outdoor buildings. The bell rang and he got up, feeling the discomfort in his bladder and taking a deep breath.  
“ Mikey! “ Pete smiled, waiting for Mikey outside of his class. This, is his boyfriend, who he had started dating two weeks prior.   
“ Hey! “ He smiled, hoping this would be quick, until he remembered that he was going over to Pete’s house.  
“ My house, right? “ Pete asked, taking his hand.  
Mikey nodded, mentally fucking himself. He didn’t like asking for things- especially when it came to his personal needs. He wasn’t quite sure where Pete’s bathroom was either. Mikey started walking to the student parking lot with Pete, paying attention to his bladder. He wasn’t going to piss himself, but any average person would go out of their way to find a bathroom at this point. He sat down in Pete’s car, smiling at him.  
Pete smiled back, saying “ Do you want to stop at the park? It’s usually empty around this time. “  
Mikey thought for a moment. There could be a bathroom at the park, so why not?   
“ Okay. “ He smiled.  
The two ran to the playground once Pete parked his car, then getting on the swings.   
“ Hey Mikey! Bet you won’t jump off the swings! “ Pete laughed.   
“ Oh? “ Mikey laughed with him, soon falling onto the ground, Pete going with him.  
Mikey smiled, but soon immediately crossing his legs. He needed to go, badly. There was no bathroom.  
“ Mikes? Are you okay? “ Pete looked at him.  
Mikey nodded, squeezing his thighs together. Pete got up and stood on the slide, smiling at him.  
Mikey got up, looking around and rubbing his thighs.  
“ Shit- shit.. “ he whispered, leaning against a pole.  
Pete glanced over, watching Mikey. He knew what was wrong, those hours he spent on pornhub watching people piss themselves really gave it away. Yes he has a piss kink. Mikey didn’t need to know that though. Mikey noticed his glance and blushed, walking over to him. Pete slid down and smiled at him.  
“ Hey, you wanna get going to my place? “ He asked, knowing Mikey needed to use the bathroom, and he didn’t want to torture him at the park.  
“ Oh- uhm, yeah- yeah let’s go. “ Mikey gave him an awkward smile. God it hurt, his bladder felt so sore, he needed to pee.  
They got into the car, Mikey sat there, jiggling his leg and fidgeting with his hands.   
Pete started driving, looking at Mikey and his desperation. He could sit there, and get turned on , letting Mikey suffer, but he felt that would be mean. He got to a stop light, reaching over and putting an arm Mikey’s shoulder.  
“ We’ll be home soon. “ He smiled.   
Mikey nodded. “ I-I just- u-uhm-mm. “  
“ Mikes- I know, do what you need to hold it. “ Pete said, smiling.  
Mikey looked up at him, tears forming in his eyes. This was the worst feeling- Pete knowing he really had to pee, and that he could potentially wet himself. He felt so embarrassed, childish, he really wanted to grab his crotch but he couldn’t, he wouldn’t let himself.  
“ I’m fine. “ Mikey bit his lip, hands grabbing the seat.  
Pete went back onto the road, glancing at Mikey every now and then. His house was about ten minutes away, but going to Mikey’s would be longer.  
Mikey looked up, noticing a parking lot  
“ W-Why aren’t we moving?? “   
Pete crawled over the console and sat next to Mikey. “ Are you okay? “  
Mikey bit his lip, rubbing his thighs and leaning back and fourth. “ Fuck.. “ He whispered.   
“ Mikey, I know you need to Pee. “ Pete rested a hand over Mikey’s.   
“ What do you need? Do you want to hold yourself? That’s okay. “  
Mikey squeezed his thighs, finally bringing his hands to clench at his crotch.  
“ Better? “ Pete asked.  
Mikey slowly nodded bringing a hand up to his stomach. Pete watched him do so.   
“ Mikes- if your bladder hurts, don’t touch it, it’ll only make it feel worse, how much longer do you think you can hold it? “  
He shrugged and mumbled “ It hurts. “   
“ We’re almost to my house, do you want to wait? “ Pete watched him, blood quickly rushing down to his lower parts.  
“ I don’t know- I really have to go. “ He whispered, whimpering.   
Pete got out of the car, grabbing a towel from his gym bag and returning.  
“ If you really need it, here’s a towel, let’s try and make it home? “  
“ I-I’m not gonna piss myself Pete. “ Mikey looked up at him.  
“ My house is ten minutes away Mikes. I don’t care if you piss yourself, as long as you help me clean my car afterwards. I know it feels embarrassing, I get it, but it’s okay. “ Pete smiled at him.  
Mikey took a deep breath, feeling less embarrassed. “ Okay- I... I wanna try and make it to your house- it just hurts, it feels uncomfortable, I-I really need to go, so I don’t know if i’ll make it or not. “  
“ That’s okay Mikey- that’s why I gave you the towel. I’ll start driving, and if it becomes too much i’ll stop again, just tell me, alright? “ Pete leaned over and kissed his head.  
“ Yeah- thank you Pete. “ Mikey smiled, watching him get back into the drivers seat. He began to squirm again, but this time his hands were on his crotch. He slowly unzipped his jeans and sighed, holding himself again, however it went back to being slow and painful- he wanted to go, he needed to go, he didn’t want to wet himself in front of Pete though. He gasped, feeling a pang in his stomach, and some pee that was trickling out of him. He had managed to control himself, however there was a little stain on the front of his boxers. Pete was watching him when he could, a clear bulge in his jeans, starting to squirm himself. Mikey was blushing again, he just wanted it to be gone- wish he didn’t have to go, but he did, it was worse now. He moved his hands a little, accidentally pressing one against his stomach as a little more piss came out of him.   
“ P-Pete? C-Can you pull over? “ Mikey asked, blushing very red.  
“ Yeah, here. “ Pete stopped somewhere that he was able to. He stared at Mikey, dick pressing up against his zipper. God Mikey looked hot, and it looks like he hadn’t noticed his boner, so he brought his palm to his crotch, dragging it against his boner.   
“ Do you need to-? “  
Mikey looked down, nodding.  
“ I-I went a little, should I go now? “  
“ Y-You should b-babe, don’t h-hurt yourself. “ Pete replied, trying not to sound like he was getting off to thisz  
Mikey removed his hands, sitting over Pete’s towel. He whimpered again, feeling shocks in his lower stomach. He buried his head into Pete’s shoulder, trying, just feeling the need more, it wouldn’t budge.  
“ I-I can’t.. “  
“ Mikes, it’s okay. Are you, shy? “ Pete looked at him.  
Mikey went back to holding himself, nodding. “ It feels a little weird too. “  
“ Mikey- remove your hands, that’ll help. “ Pete rubbed his back.  
He did so, rubbing his thighs and squirming. He took some deep breaths, letting the embarrassment take over once he let a little more out, eyes watering.  
“ That’s it, just like that. “ Pete rubbed his back, bringing a hand up to his stomach.  
“ I’m gonna- “ He lightly pressed his hand to Mikey’s bladder. Mikey gasped, letting out more, and longer this time.  
“ T-That hurts, a-alot.. “ Mikey sniffled.  
“ I know, I know. “ He kissed his head, putting his hand on his waist and letting his thumb stroke his bladder.  
Mikey gasped again, squeezing his eyes shut as he started peeing, he could feel it- and he wanted to stop, so he tensed up again, letting out about half of it.   
“ Doesn’t it hurt? You shouldn’t stop. “ Pete continued rub his bladder.  
Mikey sniffled, continuing to let go and bury his face deeper into Pete, crying louder this time.  
“ I don’t like this- i’m such a baby! “  
“ Mikey, babe you’re not- it was an accident- it happens sometimes. I sometimes get really close to wetting myself to, if i’m busy at school, or playing bass for too long, “ He chuckled.   
“ I just forget and sometimes you don’t make it, and that’s okay. I have new clothes for you too. “  
“ I- I didn’t forget.. I just don’t like using the bathroom in public. I-It makes me uncomfortable, i’m kinda shy.. “ He blushed.  
“ That’s okay too, if you need to go at school i’ll go with you? “  
Mikey nodded. “ Thank you. “  
“ No problem. “ Pete smiled, kissing him.  
Mikey took off his jeans, they were gross and wet, however he was leaving the boxers on.   
“ If it makes you feel any better, that really turned me on- I think I have a kink for it, but I wasn’t using you for my pleasure. “ Pete looked at him with an awkward smile.   
“ Oh- “ Mikey smiled, feeling a little less embarrassed. “ It does, thanks for sharing- do you wanna fix that? “  
“ Maybe later- I have to drive and- “ Pete gasped as Mikey rested a hand in between his legs.  
“ Drive. “ Mikey said, giving his clothed dick a squeeze.  
Pete pulled out of the parking lot, continuing home. He let out little gasps and whines, grinding against Mikey’s hand. He tried to focus on the road, but the sensation was overwhelming. slumping into the steering wheel.  
Mikey started palming him, Pete pressing his hips up against Mikey’s hand.  
“ M-Mikes- f-fuck i’m c-close. “ He whined, closing his legs together, crushing Mikey’s hand.  
“ I-I wanna w-wait until I-I get to m-my house so I-I don’t crash t-the ca-car, go a lit-little slower.. “  
He continued driving, but Mikey didn’t listen, He kept his pace. Pete was whimpering, trying not to cum yet, he groaned at yet another turn. Mikey squeezed him again, Pete gasping, nearly crying.   
“ F-Fuck M-Mikey, slow d-down. “  
He drove into his neighbourhood, pulling into his house, but crying because it wasn’t his house and he needed to wait. He got to his house, hitting his mailbox and then finally getting to his driveway. He stopped the car, slumping against the steering wheel, whimpering.  
“ Mikey- Mikey.. “ He whined, grabbing the steering wheel as he came.  
Mikey looked at him, taking his hand away which was covered in cum.  
“ Shit- “ Pete looked down at his jeans, noticing a decent cum stain on the front of his jeans, pooling in his boxers.  
“ That’s a lot. “ Mikey giggled.  
“ I know- let’s just get out before my parents get home.


End file.
